


Core

by Kuro_Guardian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Earlier Work, how much revision before you have a different work, issues of longevity, mostly not a mindscrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Guardian/pseuds/Kuro_Guardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys sit in field playing chess. They look just alike blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Core

They are the same - wild blond hair and clear blue eyes off-set by golden skin glowing health. They sit across a chessboard. It's pieces standing like sentinels in the waning light. Looking closer the pieces seem to live and move. A peach lies to the side dust motes floating lightly about it. A breeze smelling of smoke ruffles the twins' hair carrying the scent of copper with fruity undertones. The one on the right places his piece and reaches for the peach taking a bite. Carelessly he offers it to his other juices dripping off his claw-like fingers. The other looks away eyes distant as he gnaws his lip.

"Well, take it." The bluer eyes watch ants crossing the board in search of sanctuary. Briefly they flicker to the out-held peach only to widen with shock. And then they move to what should be a matching pair. There's something dancing behind the vibrantly violet eyes that looks distinctly like disgust… and fear. "I don't want it." The bitten fruit is shoved further into his face. It weeps juice, pulsing an open heat brimming with an obscene life of maggots, bacteria, and rot. The younger turns aside. The hand before him is inhuman and scabbed over with offal. "Fine', the grin is feral, the canines pronounced, "Wither away, see if I care!" They study the board in a tense silence. The thing - the peach is being eaten by the elder.

"What's the matter with you? You'll never finish this game if you don't move or eat this peach with me." The younger continues to study the board fingers twitching subtly in time to his breathing. "Maybe you've given up?" The teasing lilt sounds unsure. Shadows hide their faces as a leviathan passes overhead. "I don't care, besides I can't-the rot." His ever clear eyes alight on the 'peach'. It's a mockery of substance, of life - disgusting. He swallows his nausea as fingers brush a pawn craved in the shape of a girl. She huddles in her coat smiling pointing her fingers together as she blushes.

"Idiot." It's said softly, fondly and as he opens his mouth to respond his lips are met with the other's. The taste of salt and alcohol as something sweetly bitter is forced in his mouth. The rough object scrapes his mouth as overlong canines punctures his lip. Blood drips down his chin as his Other pulls back red eyes searching his face. A hand like steel covers the younger's mouth. "The core is suppose to be poison so I doubt anything is in it." The smile is cocksure unlike his own - they really don't look anything alike. He sucks the peach pit while watching the world writhe and change - it's still his move.


End file.
